Save you from yourself
by IGotLost
Summary: Grimmjow is thrown into a situation he can't understand. Will he be able to save him in time?  Warning: BoyxBoy, Violence, Gore, Rape. Definitely not work safe. Chapters being Re-uploaded.
1. Reborn

**(Re-written)**

We were all gathered here for a reason unbeknownst to us. All was silent in the meeting hall, but it didn't last long for it was broken by a calm yet commanding voice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, has been killed."

The faces of my 'comrades' were shocked to say the least, yet I myself was seething with anger.

Someone had managed to calm down enough to ask, "How did this happen Aizen-sama?"

"As some of you may know Ichigo Kurosaki, was not only a substitute shinigami but human as well."

My thought were racing at this point, _'he was human?' _

"But not only that he was also part hollow."

Shocked faces arose once more including my own, _'how the hell could he have been part hollow?'_

"Because the soul society found out that fact they banished him. That was somewhere around a week ago. Last night Gin came and notified me that while monitoring the boy he saw something he could only describe as horrific, and absolutely disgusting."

Gin walked into the room with something called a projector (Szayel told me about them) and began to set it up.

"As I cannot find suitable words to describe it I will show it to you."

Aizen turned his chair around and Gin pressed a button and the video was displayed on the wall.

_Ichigo was walking down a street in a white dress shirt and Grey khaki pants with a gray bag slung over his shoulder, not only that but he was sporting some bandages on his face and nasty bruises all over his arms and neck some of which were shaped like hands, although something didn't seem right with the boy, he looked worried, scared even. _

_His pace quickened and he turned into an alley, almost running face first into a brick wall, multiple shadows approached him and he turned around much more distressed to find he was surrounded with no chance of escape. One of the shadows jumped forward and grasped Ichigo's shirt and ripped the front clean off, revealing many dark bruises and deep wounds as well as some bite marks on his abdomen. _

_The shadow now revealed to be a red-headed man who's hair reminded me of a pineapple, he ran a hand down the pale chest and stopped at his ribcage, he lifted his hand and balled it into a fist, then rammed it into Ichigo's gut. The orange haired boy fell to the ground clenching his stomach in pain, he lifted his head to look at his assailants._

"_WHY RENJI?!" he shouted in a pained voice, tears beginning to pool in his honey-brown eyes._

"_Because you betrayed us. You're nothing but a monster!" Renji spat back._

_Ichigo's once hope filled eyes had now dulled and no emotion at all could be seen, the tears had also begun to fall from the now lifeless orbs. The rest of the shadows had now come into the light and were revealed as a captain and various low ranking shinigami._

Gin paused the video and Aizen turned to face us once again, "What the fuck is wrong those goddamn shinigami?!" I shouted, pushing myself up and out of my seat.

"Now, now. _**Grimmjow,**_ please calm yourself and sit down."

I let out a low growl and sat down.

"Now as you could see, the shinigami are just as you see them to be. As Grimmjow or Nnoitra would say it 'They're fucked up.'" he stated, "Gin." the video continued.

_A few of the unknown and clearly not very important shinigami waltzed over and drew their swords grabbing Ichigo by his wrists they swung down and stabbed their swords through the palms of Ichigo's hands, earning a blood curdling scream to escape his throat. Tears now flowing freely from his eyes, he clenched his teeth and stared at Renji. _

"_Please, please Renji, didn't say that you loved me?" Ichigo whimpered. _

_Renji very clearly froze up at those words. _

"_That was before I found out you were deceiving me you freak!" Renji shouted. _

"_It's not that I didn't want to tell you."_

"_THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!?"_

"_I couldn't, because you can see now what happened when they found out. I knew something like this would happen and I didn't want to get you involved in it."_

"_LIAR!"_

"_I'm not-"_

_Renji ran over and slammed his fist into Ichigo's face._

"_I don't want to hear your excuses."_

_He reached down and gripped the waistline of Ichigo's pants and tore them clean off, clearly not caring about ripping some of Ichigo's skin in the process._

"_no..!" _

_Renji reached down and grabbed at his own pants opening them enough the pull his dick out, he stroked it a few times to get it hard. _

"_please... no.." _

_He positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance with his legs on his shoulders and thrust in as hard as he could. Ichigo's mouth opened in a silent scream, he couldn't move his hands to stop Renji from thrusting roughly into his hole. He was just laying there, hands bound by the swords that pierced through them. _

_His eyes devoid of emotion as the red haired shinigami thrust roughly into him continuously. Renji began to shudder, and released into the broken boy. He then stood tucked himself away and walked around to where Ichigo's head was laying and spit on him. _

_While he was doing that a man in a white haori stepped forward, and bent down at Ichigo's bottom. A slight look of fear and pain washed over the poor boy's face, the man had long black hair that went down to about his shoulder blades, with weird things in it that made his hair stay out of his face at one part, an stay in his face at the other._

_He was a captain, he pulled his dripping rock hard member from his hakama, and thrust roughly into the boy. Much harder than Renji had, the torture continued like this until the other man had released inside of Ichigo. When he was done he stood, and the two drew their swords, holding them in a downward position. _

_They thrust their hands downward, Renji's blade had stabbed the poor boy's throat, whereas the other stabbed his stomach, he made strained and horribly pained choking noises, as blood began to pour from his mouth and wounds, making a dark red pool beneath him. _

_The blades restricting the movement of his hands were removed and retrieved by their rightful owners, and Ichigo was left there, blood and semen dripping out of his ass and into the pool that had begun to spread farther around his body. He was dead within moments._

Gin turned the projector off and the lights on while Aizen turned to face his Espada, quite a few of them had very shocked and disgusted looks on their faces.

"And there you have it." he said calmly.

"What the fuck is this bull shit!?"

"Now, now. Grimmjow calm down."

"How the fuck can I calm down?" I shouted, "are all you shinigami this fucked up!?"

Aizen didn't answer.

"Well?"

"That's none of your concern, Grimmjow. Consider yourself lucky you're even in these meetings still, considering you are no longer the Sexta Espada."

I stood up knocking my chair over and stormed towards the door.

"Gin, have you made the preparations for our new arrancar to be born?" Aizen questioned calmly.

"I finished 'em right before tha meetin'." Gin replied.

"Good, well then everyone let us make our way to the hogyoku room, to welcome our new family member. That includes you Grimmjow."

_Later..._

Despite my overwhelming rage towards that bastard Aizen, I followed in tow with the others on the way to the room Aizen likes to call 'the hogyoku room', yeah real fucking original. I was only going because it was mandatory for all Espada to attend the birth of new arrancars, because if it's born with the same number as you, you fight to the death.

Whoever wins is whatever number Espada. I watched as the over-sized double doors were opened and we made our way to our 'assigned seats'. The only interesting thing about these 'ceremonies' was you could never be sure what they're gonna look like, or what number they're gonna be.

Aizen reached out and touched his fingertip to the dark orb, it reacted by curling what looked like little roots into and around his fingers, light began to emanate from the bandaged figure, and fog covered the floor. I can't even be sure if there's anything inside those bandages. The root receded back into the hogyoku and the bandages began to fall off of the newest arrancar, the first thing we all noticed was his number, '0'.

The bandages continued to fall, revealing spiky orange hair, I knew that hair anywhere. Even Aizen looked shocked, I'm pretty sure he thought the kid would be reborn into the soul society, because he became a shinigami first. The boy stood and stared at everyone with a very calm expression.

As I stared at the boy I noticed his hair looked to be a bit longer than we had all seen not too long ago, he also seemed to be a bit taller.

He had red markings on his collar bones, and when I squinted to see if I was right or not, he had the tiniest of horns on his head, I guess that was the part of his mask that stayed.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo, will you tell me your name?"

All of our suspicions were confirmed the moment he said one word.

"Ichigo."

"Very good, I am Aizen Sosuke-" he was cut off when Ichigo began to talk again.

"I'll tell you this now, if you expect me to take orders from you don't hold your breath. I can feel you

shaking from here." he said swiftly.

Which in turn surprised all of us, but he was right. If you looked close enough Aizen was shaking, which was very out of character for him. The strangest thing about this moment wasn't just that though, from what I could see, this boy was still the same one I had fought in Karakura town.

The boy who couldn't conceal his overflowing reiatsu even if he tried, yet I couldn't feel one ounce of it.

"Very well, although you must prove your strength by beating the current 'Cero' Espada. Yammy Llargo." when he said the name a a very large arrancar jumped out of his seat and in front of Aizen.

"Yammy, you will fight him. As you have the same number in your released form. But because it is in

your released form, you must fight him at full strength."

"I understand, Aizen-sama."

After a short time we relocated to outside, we had to get clothes for Kurosaki to wear, I was the only who was around the same size as him so I was told to lend him a pair of my clothes. Not like it really mattered to me I have shit tons of the same clothes, they still looked a little big on him though.

The pants hung off of his cut hips a little too much, and the open chest of the top showing a various scars on his torso, two of them had caught my eye. One on this throat and one on his stomach, they brought back pictures of what I had seen earlier today.

Although, in the back of my mind. I thought he looked good in my clothes, I shoved the thoughts away before they could get any worse.

"GET PISSED OFF, IRA!" Yammy shouted as he released his zanpakuto, and began to charge at Ichigo, if you looked at the size difference between the two you'd think that Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance. He just stood there sword in hand, an indifferent, maybe even bored expression displayed on his face. Yammy thrust his giant fists down at the boy, but he wasn't there anymore. Shocked, Yammy turned to find Ichigo just standing next to his face, Ichigo lifted his left hand and his sword and placed the palm of his hand.

"Getsuga Tenshou." he said in a hushed voice, a giant black light slashed across Yammy's body and he fell to the ground in two pieces. Ichigo looked over at Aizen, and opened his mouth.

"Good enough?" he asked, an innocent look on his face. Like he hadn't just practically slaughtered a 100ft monstrous beast in less than five minutes.

**Hi, so I was writing this when I was writing chapter 2 of speechless, and I felt bad that this was the reason I didn't update sooner. You know those times when the idea just comes to you and you've gotta write it down, or later you're just like 'fuck my life, why didn't I write it down.' Ya, it was like that. Also I was kinda stuck on the chapter. But enough about that, info about this one.**

**I wanted to write what I would be like if the soul society didn't like the idea of Ichigo being part hollow, and they decided to dispose of him, (**poor Ichi**) lol I got the idea on my way home from school. It was great, because people thought I was crazy or something. I was on the bus and I shouted, 'Fuck yeah! That's a great idea!' **=^3^=

**So yea.**

**Review?**


	2. Welcoming The Cero

**(Re-Written)**

Grimmjow's POV

He just stood there, staring over at Aizen, who didn't really show it but I knew that he was shocked beyond words. I continued to stare at the boy, noticing that his zanpakuto was gone, and the fact that the clothes he was wearing were falling off of him. I glanced over at Aizen who licked his lips slightly at the sight of the boy half naked, it disgusted me to my very core.

"Well done, Ichigo." Aizen said calmly, "and welcome, new Cero Espada."

From what I could tell he completely blew off Aizen, and looked over at me, making my heart skip a beat. I believe it was just in anticipation to see if he would spar with me, it wasn't anything else.

"Thanks for the clothes." he said to me, "They're kinda big though." he continued, pulling at the clothes lightly.

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that Ichigo, Gin will show you to your new room and take your measurements for your new clothes." Aizen interjected, before I could reply.

And with that being said, Gin appeared beside Ichigo and pulled him along. Quickly disappearing from my line of vision, that was when Aizen turned to me.

"Grimmjow," he said calmly.

"Hah?" I replied, annoyed.

"Please make sure our new family member doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Ahh, whatever."

_Later..._

Aizen had just called another fucking meeting, just to ;properly introduce the new Cero Espada' I swear he was just trying to piss us all the fuck off. I made my way into the meeting hall and to my spot at the so-called 'tea table', as a hollow I will never understand how plants in hot water could ever taste even remotely good.

I sat down and, as usual I was fashionably late for this pointless meeting. Once I took my seat Aizen stood and motioned for the boy to walk forward, my jaw almost dropped. He's gorgeous. His uniform had long and baggy sleeves that just covered his hands making only his finger visible and it was closed in the front and covering his stomach the collar probably would have gone just over his chin if it was done up, but it was undone just enough to see half of his hole in the middle of his chest. It was long in the back sort of like a cape, and his obi was a bright blue, thinking about it, it looks sorta like the color of my hair.

I finally peeled my eyes off of the pure beauty in front of me to look around the room, only to find that both Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra were ogling him just as I was. But, what really surprised me was how Ulquiorra's eyes actually had some emotion shining in them. Aizen's voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Alright everyone pay attention, okay introduce yourself."

"Ichigo, Cero Espada." he said, in a voice colder than Ulquiorra could ever make if he tried.

It my made my heart sink, he had so much emotion in his voice when I fought him, and now it was just gone. He scoped the room for a moment and then began to walk towards Ulquiorra, and he took the empty seat beside him. It was then that I realized, just how nervous he looked.

"I want all of you to treat him nicely," he paused for a moment, "and if anything happens to him you all know what will happen."

He looked about ready to tear somebody's face off if they made he even the slightest bit angry, and the feeling I felt looking into his emotionless eyes was something very foreign to me. I had never wanted to see the berry like this, because I was so used to his fiery emotion filled eyes, the smoldering chocolate orbs that I would find my eyes locked to in battle.

But now I felt as though I would never see again, I'm guessing this feeling is sadness, but I can't really be sure. 

The meeting continued on in the same way it always did, boring. I had decided to re-route my thoughts as to why Ichigo would sit next to Ulquiorra and not me, although I couldn't really think up reasons as to why he would sit beside me either... 'Does he like Ulquiorra?' questions like that continued to run through my mind while Aizen droned on and on about the upcoming battle plans against soul society, it's always the same shit at very meeting. 

What actually caught my attention was a bright blush spreading across Ulquiorra's face, that's something I never thought I would see, and from what I could see no one else had noticed. His breathing started coming in short silent pants, and his eyes were glazed over with what I know is pleasure. He leaned forward slightly and brought his hands up to cover his mouth before he moaned in front of everyone, which means, he isn't the one doing the work...

_'He may have looked bored, but I never would have guessed he was 'that' bored.'_ I thought.

I chanced a glance at Ichigo, and he certainly didn't look like he was giving someone a hand-job, he just looked like he was just as bored with the meeting as I was, although that would be a pretty good reason to torment the usually stoic Espada. Ulquiorra leaned forward a but more and screwed his eyes shut, he began to shake a little and his back arched lightly. He came.

That was when all eyes were on him, because he had moved his hands at the last moment and moaned, loudly. That was when I burst out laughing, he looked so embarrassed, I couldn't help it. Everyone was still staring in a amazement that he could produce such a sound, where as Ichigo looked like nothing happened. He held no emotion in his eyes or on his face, I guess Aizen was finished droning cause he dismissed us from the meeting hall, I watched as Ulquiorra followed closely behind Ichigo, I can pretty much guess where they're headed.

Normal POV

Ichigo made his way to his room, knowing very well that Ulquiorra was following him, he had wanted him to. He opened the door to his room and left it open for Ulquiorra as he walked inside, as he had expected Ulquiorra followed him through the door and closed it behind himself.

He began to make his way over to Ichigo who had placed himself on his oversized bed, when Ulquiorra was standing in front of the berry, he placed his hands on the boys shoulders and pushed him down onto the mattress. He closed the space between them in a rough kiss, devouring the berry's mouth with a need he never knew he had. When the need for air became apparent he broke away, slowly standing and undressing the boy whom still showed nothing on his beautiful face.

Ichigo sat up to aid in the others efforts to remove his top, Ulquiorra's slim paper white fingers undid the zipper and began to pull the offending fabric, sliding it slowly down his pale form, he stopped for a moment to drink up the sight of the now topless Ichigo in front of him, but that moment ended quickly when he began his ministrations again.

Quickly untying Ichigo's obi, he pulled the boys hakama off of him and swiftly undressed himself. He was on top of the orangette again in an instant, devouring the boys mouth like there was no tomorrow, he pulled away and held three fingers up to Ichigo's mouth. He sucked the fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digits, and when Ulquiorra deemed them wet enough he removed them from the orangette's mouth.

He placed one of his fingers at Ichigo's puckered entrance and thrust it in lightly, Ichigo didn't make any sounds of protest but he squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling of having something up his ass. Ulquiorra began to thrust his finger in and out lightly, it was when he put the second finger in that Ichigo felt panic wrack his lithe body.

His body began to shake lightly and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes widened and full of fear. The shaking soon turned to tremors, and he began to convulse. By this point Ulquiorra had already removed his fingers, and was standing over the poor boy, who had fallen off of the bed on to the floor holding his head in a death grip, he reached forward and placed a hand on the boy, only to have a sword come from out of nowhere pointed directly at his jugular.

To say that he was surprised was very much an understatement, if not anything else he was scared. That within itself was more frightening than anything else, because he had never actually been scared before. The sword was removed from his throat, and he looked down to see the blade begin to dematerialize, only to have it disappear into thin air within seconds.

There were no words to describe how he was feeling in that exact moment, he began to redress himself, as Ichigo's wary eyes watched his every movement. 

"What happened just now?" Ichigo asked quietly. 

Ulquiorra turned and gave him a puzzled look. 

"You don't remember?" Ulquiorra replied. 

Ichigo just shook his head, then sat up from where he was laying on the floor, pulling his knees up to his bare flesh. 

"From what I saw, I think that it is best that you do not remember." Ulquiorra said flatly, doing up his jacket and walking slowly over to the berry that was now curled up on a ball with his face buried in his knees.

He knelt down next to the berry, and warily placed a hand on the orangette's head. Ichigo didn't move. He began to lightly stroke the orange tresses, a small smile pulling at his thin lips, 'you're the only one to make me feel this kind of way' Ulquiorra though to himself. He stood again and made his way towards the exit, placing his hand on the handle he opened the door and exited, leaving the berry in silence.

Ichigo's POV

_'I wonder why that happened to me just now..'_ I thought as I sat in the silence of my room. I'm not sure how long I was on the floor but it felt like it was a long time to me, I lifted my nude form from the floor and made my way over to what I believed to be a closet. Opening the door it revealed many of the same outfit I was previously wearing, I grabbed one of the ones from the front and proceeded to clothe myself.

_Later..._

I was exploring the halls of Las Noches, when I came to a doorway. I pushed the door open to find a desert, it was like I had never seen. Sand and darkness surrounded me, a white crescent moon high in the listless sky. It was... _**beautiful. **_Although, its not like I had actually seen anything other than this strange castle. I don't remember who or what I was when I was alive, but if I turned out to be a hollow. I'm not sure I even want to know. Although I can't help but wonder, _**how**_ I died...

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update this, I had gotten writers block yet again when I started to work on this chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to update sooner next time because I already had ideas for chapter 3. well I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of Save you from yourself.**

**Review?**


	3. The Reason

Normal POV

_In the human world..._

_Kurosaki Residence..._

_Two days after Kurosaki Ichigo's Murder._

"Ichi-nii still hasn't come home yet." Yuzu whispered to her sister Karin.

"Yeah, even knowing him. He would've called by now."

They both sat with their legs crossed on the couch, watching out the window of the living room. Their father was walking out of the clinic that was attached to the house, and over to the girls. The news was on in the background.

_Early this morning the body of a young boy was discovered in an alley downtown, authorities believe it to be none other than the the young man that was recently reported mis-_

_Ring ring ring_

The phone suddenly went off and he turned his attention to the table, quickly he walked over and picked up the phone from the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Oh, yes. Would this be Dr. Isshin Kurosaki?"

"Speaking."

"Hello Dr. Kurosaki, this is Yamanaka of the Karakura special police division. I'm afraid I may have some upsetting news."

"Go on, Mr. Yamanaka."

"We found your son."

"You did?! Is he okay?!"

"I'm sorry Dr. Kurosaki, we tried our best when you filed a missing persons report. But we didn't find him in time to save him."

"What...?" Isshin replied in a hushed tone.

"We found his body."

Isshin dropped the phone and fell to the floor, tears began to flow endlessly from his smokey brown eyes. He let out a choked sob, Yuzu and Karin now rushing over to see if he was okay.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Yuzu question innocently.

"Goat face?" Karin added when they received to reply from the distraught man.

He picked to phone up again and held it to his ear.

"Can I see him?" Isshin asked his voice cracking.

"Yes, just come down to the station when you're ready and we'll take you to see him." Yamanaka replied softly.

"Thank you, Mr. Yamanaka. I have to go now, my daughters are worried about me."

"Thank you for your time, and I'm really very sorry for your loss."

_click_

Isshin turned to his girls and led them towards the kitchen table without a word, and sat them down. A very serious and saddened expression displayed on his face so the girls knew that what he was going to tell them would not be good news.

"Karin, Yuzu. I really don't wanna tell you this but, your big brother isn't coming home ever again."

"Wha- what do you mean Ichi-nii isn't ever coming home again!? Tell us!" Karin shouted at the top of he lungs. 

"Karin!" Isshin interrupted, "He, he can never come home again because he's gone." Isshin nearly broke down saying that. 

"N-no no no no no that's not possible, it just can't happen!" Yuzu said in a hushed whisper gaining volume as she went on, she fell from her chair and onto the floor hands clasped over her eyes as she sobbed. Karin sitting still in her chair with quieter tears streaming down her face. The sight made Isshin break down as well, he fell forward on his hands.  
>"Why did you have to take my boy away from me? First Masaki and now Ichigo, why? Why? Why?" Isshin whispered into his hands.<p>

_Soul society_

"What do you mean 'he needed to be disposed of'?" Rukia fumed, "didn't you tell him that you loved him Renji!?" 

The red-headed male spun on his heel and faced Rukia head on. 

"Why would I tell that monstrous freak that I loved him?" he shouted back ring in her face. 

"Oh so now Ichigo is a 'monstrous freak'?" she paused for a moment "I thought you were better than this Renji." and with that she turned and walked away from the redhead. 

"I guess you were wrong." he whispered, knowing she couldn't hear him. She was now out of his line of sight and he was left alone with his thoughts, 'the only problem now is that now that he's dead his soul is gonna come to soul society, I have to find him before he can do anything to soul society.

Considering that monstrous power inside of him he could lose control and kill hundreds if not thousands of innocent people here.' 

"I can't believe he kept something like that from me all of this time." Renji said to himself, as he began walking towards the Kuchiki estate. To blow off some steam with his newly found lover.

To say that she was angry would be an extreme understatement, she was absolutely livid. Renji had really done it now, she was making her way to the senkaimon to check and see if Ichigo's family had heard about what happened and if they were holding up alright at the news.

She stopped a few meters away from the senkaimon and fell to the ground holding her face in her tiny hands as she began to sob, despite how she may have looked on the outside when she confronted Renji, she was mortified and couldn't help but feel extremely saddened by the news that she would never see Ichigo's bright smile anymore.

Sure he was probably reborn here in soul society, but when you get reborn you forget everything from when you were alive. So there's no chance that Ichigo would be the same boy she came to know and love like a brother.

Silencing herself she stood dusted herself off, and continued to the giant door that led to the human world.

Rukia's POV

When I reached the human world it made me feel a little empty to not be greeted by Ichigo's overwhelming reiatsu, I wanted to break down and cry until I couldn't feel anything anymore. But I held it in and made my way to Ichigo's house, what I was greeted with when I arrived was Ichigo's dad Isshin looking like he had died and come back to life a couple of times. He was leaving the house and getting in the car, I don't know what he was going to do but I couldn't help but be worried. Because, he knew.

He knew that his only son was now dead.

He pulled out of the drive-way and began to drive down the street, I followed him as close as I possibly could without the possibility of being seen in any way from inside the vehicle. Considering he just might be able to see me right now if he was going to do what I thought he was...

_15 minutes later..._

Isshin pulled up to a police station and walked inside, _'I'm so glad that I was wrong this time around.'_

I followed him inside, where he was greeted by a fairly young looking man. Short black hair, sad brown eyes, a black suit. He couldn't be more than 25 years old, yet his eyes held such deep emotions.

"Please follow me Dr. Kurosaki." the man said in an almost hushed tone.

Isshin just nodded, and the man turned and began walking towards a large double doors.

Normal POV

Rukia followed the two men at a safe distance as they walked towards the large double doors, Mr. Yamanaka pushed one of the doors open and held it for Isshin. They traveled down a short hallway to a staircase that lead underneath the building, it was long and winding. But they soon came to their destination, as they went through yet another set of large double doors. They entered a large room with many metal drawers upon the walls.

"It's this one over here Dr. Kurosaki." Mr. Yamanaka said, as he led Isshin over to one of the drawers labeled. **'Kurosaki, Ichigo'**. Just at the sight of the name Isshin began to break down, but he attempted to stay strong. If only for his two little girls, who had just lost their only big brother.

Mr. Yamanaka placed his hand on the door and opened it gently, reaching back in and pulling the drawer out. He gently pulled the blue blanket back to reveal Ichigo's face. It was terribly bruised, and around his eyes were still red giving off that he had been crying. Isshin nearly tumbled to the floor at the sight, but he kept strong.

"I'd like to see the rest of him." Isshin said, stifling a sob.

"Yes, sir."

pulled the rest of the blanket off of Ichigo's body, this time Isshin did fall to the floor. Bruises and cuts littered his body. Some of which looked like hand marks and half healed, like they had been there for some time. Bite marks strew all over his abdomen and chest, what made him lose his restraint were the two wounds, on his neck and lower abdomen. He would know those types of wounds anywhere. _**They were sword wounds.**_ Isshin sat there on the floor, muttering unheard words to himself.

Rukia was standing there, she couldn't pull her eyes away from Ichigo's body. She didn't want to see this, she didn't want to think about why Renji had done this to him. She blamed herself for all of this, even though it wasn't one bit her fault.

"That's definitely my son, Mr. Yamanaka." Isshin whispered, as he stood from the floor. "Please cover him back up."

Mr. Yamanaka did as told, and covered Ichigo with the light blue blanket once again. He pushed the drawer back into the freezer, and lightly closed the door.

"Could you tell me the condition he was in when you found him?" Isshin asked calmly.

"Are you sure Dr. Kurosaki?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright, I'll tell you. He was discovered by a garbage man in an alley way, in a puddle of what we assumed to be his own blood. He was stripped, beaten, and" he paused for a moment to swallow a bile in his throat, "raped."

Isshin's heart dropped at the mention of the word rape, he just couldn't believe that his son had been raped.

"My son would never allow himself to be held down long enough to be raped."

"We also assume that he wasn't just held down by hands, he had stab wounds going right through his hands. And at the scene we found similar marks in the ground close to where he had been found."

Isshin couldn't find the words to describe what he was thinking, except _'But why would anyone want to do that to him?'_

"Thank you, Mr. Yamanaka." Isshin said calmly.

Mr. Yamanaka led Isshin out of the morgue, and back to the station once more. After a short goodbye Isshin made his way out to his car, got inside it, and began driving home. All the while, thinking of how his two young daughters would make it without their big brother to protect them. As he pulled into the driveway, he stepped out of the car and paused.

"Rukia, I can see you." Isshin stated.

Rukia was dumbfounded, how could he see her?

"How are you able to see me?" she replied.

"I've never not been able to see you."

"But, that's not possible. If you were able to see me, why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Because I didn't want Ichigo to know that I was a Shinigami."

"Wha-! You, you were a Shinigami?"

"Yes. I was. Which is why Ichigo was born half Shinigami, half human."

"Half... Isshin!"

"What is it Rukia?"

"Did you know that he was part hollow?!"

"Hollow?! He was part hollow?!"

"We didn't know until just recently. When Renji found out, he-"

Isshin stared at Rukia incredulously, almost not wanting to hear what she was going to say to him.

"Renji... Renji killed Ichigo."

Isshin's eyes doubled in size at her statement.

"WHY! WHY DID HE KILL MY SON?!" Isshin shouted.

"He said that Ichigo had betrayed him and deserved only death."

"Betrayed? In what way did Ichigo betray him?"

"They were... lovers." she paused, "and Ichigo didn't tell Renji that he had a hollow inside him. Renji had even told Ichigo that he loved him I just don't get it."

Isshin fell to the ground again and placed a hand to his mouth, _'They were lovers? Why didn't Ichigo tell me? Why would he kill Ichigo if he told him that he loved him?' _Questions raced through his head, as he sat there. He didn't notice that Rukia had also fallen to the ground and began sobbing.

He managed to pull himself together and brought himself to his feet.

"I've made up my mind."

Rukia looked up at him with tears streaming down her ivory face.

"Made up your mind about what?" she asked.

"I'm going back to Soul Society." He stated.

**I'm sorry that took so long w I worked really hard on this one I hope you like it.**

**I have become obsessed with spicy noodle bowls and juice boxes, lol.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay so thanks for the reviews although a couple of them made me kinda sad like the one from 'Okay No' for chapter 2, that made me really confused. I've decided to make a quick message to explain things a little; I put Ulquiorra in to stir up some drama for later chapters I'm not going to tell you how the drama unfolds, because that would be kinda depressing for anyone who is in suspense about what's going to happen. And anyone who knows me, they know I hate spoilers. Either way I just wanted to let you know that Grimmjow will make a move eventually, but there's going to be a lot of random lemons and massive amounts of drama for that to be able to happen. I do apologize.**

"**I'm returning to Soul Society."**

_Hueco Mundo..._

Normal POV

Grimmjow wandered the sands of Hueco Mundo, in hopes of finding something to fight. What he came across though was something he didn't expect to see. Ichigo was sitting on top of a pillar, staring up at the night sky. The light from the moon reflecting off of his pale skin, making it glow beautifully. What really caught Grimmjow off guard was when Ichigo stood and fell off the edge off the high pillar, he sprang into action catching Ichigo just before he hit the ground.

It was made difficult by the fact that he only had one arm.

Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow, his eyes were blank. He lifted his hand, and placed it gently on Grimmjow's cheek, this in turn shocked Grimmjow and he dropped Ichigo. Snapping Ichigo out of his trance, he looked up at Grimmjow with a blank look plastered on his face, Only to see that Grimmjow was blushing lightly.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow snapped out of his daze, and glared down at Ichigo.

"I should be asking you that! Why were you on top of that pillar anyways?"

"The moon was pretty, and I was remembering something."

"Remembering something? How can you remember anything? You just... became.. a.. hollow...! You must have remembered something from when you were alive!"

I couldn't believe it, he remembered something! I hope it was the time we fought in Karakura town. I was lost in my thoughts when I noticed Ichigo was grasping his arms and shaking.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"I don't ever wanna remember when I was alive ever again." he whispered back, reaching a hand up to his throat, lightly touching it.

It was now that I hoped that he didn't remember his last moments of life, even I wouldn't want to remember that. I continued watching as Ichigo started to lightly touch his chest, then it hit me. He was touching the spots he had bruises and bite marks before he was confronted by the shinigami, he was remembering how he got them.

Considering the fact that some of the injuries had come from our fight, but definitely not all of them.

"Can you tell me what you remembered?" I questioned.

He visually stuffed up at my question and, slowly turned his head towards me.

"If I told you, you'd be disgusted by be." he replied quietly.

"I highly doubt that, I'm not easily disgusted." I huffed.

He sighed, turning away from me and closing his eyes. When he lifted his head and looked at me again, my heart jumped into my throat. I hated to admit it but, he looked beautiful.

Normal POV

"Alright, but only if you keep it to yourself."

"Kay' I won't tell anyone."

"I don't remember names but, here's what happened; _I was in a room with one other person, he had bright red hair pulled back into a spiky pony tail. He was sitting next to me with my hand in his, he had just told me that he loved me. I was frozen in my seat, I couldn't move. He started to look angry, he let go of my hand and grabbed my arms pulled me up so I was standing, and began to shake me. He was shouting that I didn't love him, and that I was just playing with his emotions. I shouted back at him that I wasn't playing with him, I just didn't know what to say. He punched me, saying that I should have said 'I love you too' back to him, he continued punching me until I couldn't stand anymore and fell to the floor. He pulled my shirt off of me and began to bite my abdomen until I bled, he did it all over. He then pulled my pants off of me and... he... he.. __**raped**__ me... When he was finished he reached up and grasped my throat, he started to strangle me. Calling me a whore, saying that I enjoyed being fucked raw in the middle of the floor. I couldn't breathe, and I was in too much pain to struggle. I just layed there. He stopped squeezing my neck, and sat on my stomach. He began to beat me again, saying that it was my fault he had to do that to me. He was crying. I opened my mouth, and the only thing I could say was. __**'I love you, Renji.'**__ I could feel the bruises forming all over my body, I could feel my tears rolling out of my eyes, I could feel his tears falling onto my face from above. But, I couldn't see anything anymore. My eyes were closed, and it hurt too much to open them. He got off of me and pulled me into his arms, he couldn't stop apologizing for what he had done. And for some reason, I wasn't angry at __him, I didn't hate him. I couldn't bring myself to hate him for what he did._

And that's all I remember."

Grimmjow sat there shocked beyond words, I mean what was he supposed to say in this kind of situation?

_'He still loved him after what he did? How can that even happen to a person like this kid."_ Grimmjow thought. _'As far as I know this kid was as soft hearted as they get. Always fighting for his friends and family, never himself... I just don't get how someone can do such terrible things to someone so overly kind..'_

They sat there for a moment just staring at each other, before Ichigo turned his head away.

"I told you that you'd be disgusted." he whispered.

"I'm not disgusted," Grimmjow started, "not with you at least."

Ichigo's head shot up, and he stared as Grimmjow lifted himself up off of the ground brushing off all the sand that was stuck to him. Grimmjow bent down and offered Ichigo a hand. He stared at Grimmjow's hand for a moment before grabbing it lightly, and Grimmjow hoisted Ichigo up with ease.

"You're lighter when you're not falling on me from the top of a pillar." Grimmjow laughed.

Ichigo stared at him incredulously, and gave him a look kind of like 'did he just make fun of me? Or was that a compliment?' kind of look.

_Human World..._

Isshin made his way around the house, packing quite a few things for his daughters. Since he was going to Soul Society, he needed to leave his two girls with someone he trusted. So he was leaving them with Urahara, he was the only person he entrust his children to. Seeing as they had known each other for a very, very long time. To be completely honest he didn't want to even leave his girls in the human world, but he didn't have much of a choice. They weren't shinigami, so they would never be able to go through the senkaimon safely.

"Daddy? Where are you going anyways?" Yuzu asked innocently.

"I have to go away on business for a little while, but I'll be home very soon." he replied.

"But why do you have to go? Right now there's a lot going on..." Karin added.

"I...I know.. But it can't be helped right now. As much as I don't want to leave right now, I have to."

Karin just scowled and pulled her fraternal twin out of the room with her. Isshin sighed and continued packing the girls things. He still didn't think that they were old enough to pack their own things responsibly.

When he had finished packing their things, he ushered the two girls into the car and drove off towards Urahara's.

_Later..._

When they arrived at Urahara's, Isshin was slightly surprised to see that his long time 'friend' was already outside and waiting for them. He ushered the family inside and sent Karin an Yuzu off with Tessai to get settled. When they were out of sight he pulled Isshin off into another room, and locked the door behind them.

"Are you seriously going back to Soul Society?" Urahara asked deadly serious.

"I can't not go back, Kisuke."

"But this soon?"

"I just can't leave this alone, it was one of them that killed my only boy."

"But Isshin.."

"Did you know that Ichigo and Renji were together?"

"What?"

"Renji and Ichigo, they were together."

"What? Since when?"

"I don't know, Rukia told me about them..."

"It doesn't seem possible... But now that I think about it, they were rather close with each other."

"It was Renji.."

"Huh? What was Renji?"

"It was Renji, that killed Ichigo."

Urahara was speechless.

"Rukia told me everything that she knew. She had told me how Renji had told Ichigo that he loved him. And how right when they found out that he had a hollow inside of him, Renji stormed off and the next thing they knew Ichigo was dead. That she don't know how he had done it. But I just don't get how you can say that you love someone and then go and do that to them." Isshin stated. "I just, I just can't forgive him!"

"What do you even plan to do once you get to soul society?"

"I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question Kisuke."

"You don't mean to tell me that, you're just going to charge right in there without even thinking about it!"

"I've thought about it. A lot actually. And I know that I just can't stand back, and watch as they let that son of a bitch get away with murdering my only son!"

"Isshin..."

"Please just do this for me."

"..."

"Please, Kisuke."

"Just this once. But remember, it wasn't me who swore that he'd never return to that hell hole."

_Hueco Mundo..._

It had been quite a few days since Ichigo's arrival, and he was finally getting used to things. The daily challenges to fights and sparring matches from other Espada, the lecherous stares from Aizen. Everything was just becoming routine for him, and he enjoyed most of it.

Ichigo's POV

I was shocked today. When I woke up this morning and ran a hand through my hair, I didn't feel my horns. I rushed to the bathroom, only to find that they were gone. I was so confused. When I was trying to think really hard about how to get them back, they grew back out of my head. I stared at my reflection in awe. I didn't know that they were retractable... I burst out into a fit of laughter, because the idea of retractable horns was just too ridiculous. And yet, I had them.

When I finally managed to calm myself down, I decided that I would go without my horns. They got in the way most of the time, and they were sharp. Which in turn made me wonder why I run my hands through my hair every time I wake up, they cut my hands open and I get blood everywhere. Its really strange. Maybe its because my hair gets in my eyes a lot, although I could cut it. I really don't want to. Not sure why, but I just really don't want to cut it.

The rest of my day went on as per usual, very few people noticed that my horn were gone. Save for Ulquiorra, who noticed right away. I'd noticed that he never shows emotions, yet when he's around me, he wears the slightest of smiles. He probably thinks that I've never noticed, but I see it every time he's around me. He also never calls me trash like he does to everyone else. But that's probably just because I'm ranked higher than he is.

My daily routine was interrupted when Aizen called a meeting, and from what I could tell it was no regular meeting. Something was definitely going down.

**BTW I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, I had the worst case of writer's block and couldn't think of anything for any of my stories. But its gone now so I'm working on finishing them and posting. I hope I can update again soon~**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

Normal POV

_Soul Society..._

All of Soul Society was in a panic, everyone rushing around many bumping into each other. Head Captain Yamamoto having just heard the news of his death, had just ordered the search for the soul of one Ichigo Kurosaki, when suddenly someone broke through into the Seireitei. The search for Kurosaki had to be postponed, as they made an attempt to identify the intruder.

Although, it didn't seem to be needed. Seeing as the intruder stormed right through, not bothering at all to hide his reiatsu. Realizing just who it was, Head Captain Yamamoto made his way towards him. While on his way to meet his old student, he wondered just what his reason for visiting was. It was more than likely he was here to find his son, but seeing as Yamamoto did not know the nature of the young Kurosaki boy's death he couldn't say for sure.

As Isshin came into sight of the old shinigami, he noticed one very prominent thing. Isshin was very angry. There was more anger written on his face than he had ever seen in anyone in all his long years. He made an attempt to greet his former student, but was interrupted.

"Did you know!?" Isshin shouted.

"Know what?" Yamamoto calmly replied.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I really don't understand what you're trying to get at Isshin."

"It was one of your shinigami! One of them murdered my son!"

This statement had shocked Yamamoto, he opened his eyes and stared at Isshin. He couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What do you mean by that Isshin?"

"I mean exactly what I said. My son was murdered by one of your men."

He just couldn't believe his ears. But who would do it? As far as he knew, everyone either liked or respected the boy. Considering he had saved all of their lives more than once, not to mention the lives of many others.

"How can you be sure, Isshin?"

"Rukia, she told me. She also told me who."

"Who was it!?"

"Before I answer that, I have a question for you. Did you know he was dating a shinigami?"

"I didn't know about the dating, but he was particularly close to the Squad 6 Lieutenant."

"His name?"

"I believe it was, Abari Renji."

Isshin stared at Yamamoto with a knowing look, his eyes said it all.

"It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Please come with me to my room, Isshin. We have some other things to discuss."

They made their way down a long hallway, Isshin remembered it from when he was still part of the Gotei 13. Once they were in Yamamoto's private quarters, Isshin began to tell Yamamoto all the details Rukia had told him. From the time he found out to what he did back in Seireitei after the incident. Yamamoto's mask finally crumbled. Tears began to roll down his face, he didn't know that the young lieutenant was capable of such heinous acts.

He had never thought he would have to hear anything like this again, it just continued to prove to him that everyone is capable of great evil. Not to mention, the only time Ichigo had ever actually gone all out and attacked members of Soul Society was when he had come to rescue Rukia from her execution. From that time on, there wasn't another single occurrence. That itself had told the old man that he clearly didn't have any wicked intentions against Soul Society.

He really did take after his father.

Speaking of Ichigo's father.

Yamamoto had taken care of Isshin for a very long time, and when he learned that he had started a family with a human woman he was angry at him. But all of that forgotten when he met his son, Ichigo Kurosaki. The boy had the same sense of justice his father did, not to mention his fiery attitude. He'd felt great attachment to Ichigo, for one very prominent reason.

**Ichigo was his grandson.**

Isshin Kurosaki being his only son. Ichigo didn't know this himself, Yamamoto wasn't even sure if the boy knew his father was a shinigami.

"Thank you for telling me, son."

Yamamoto lifted his head, to look his boy in the eyes.

"I am truly sorry I could not do anything to stop him." Yamamoto whispered. "But as things are now, we will have to hold off punishment until the war is over. We are going to need every man and woman we have to win."

"I understand that, but I just can't let him get away with this." Isshin replied solemnly.

Yamamoto sat there for a moment thinking things over. Then it hit him.

"I have an idea, it may not completely satisfy you, but. Its the best that we can do in this situation."

"What do you have in mind?" Isshin asked, genuinely curious.

"If you were willing to take your position back up, we could move Abarai into your squad. That way you could keep a close eye on him. And when the war is finally over, he will be apprehended and sentenced to death by your sword."

"I'm not sure if I can really wait that long, but the main problem would be my daughters. How exactly am I explain all of this to them?"

"They would need to learn the truth eventually, its better that it be now rather than even later in their life."

Isshin lowered his head, thinking about how his two sweet little girls would react to the truth. The truth he wished he would never have to tell them. Yuzu was such a sweet and sensitive little girl, and Karin. As much as she wanted everyone to think she was indifferent, she was just as sweet and sensitive as her sister. Not to mention they were already overloaded with the whole situation with losing their brother, he didn't want to hurt them. He feared that they would hate him for all of the things he's done in his life, and the fact that he ran away. He didn't want them to hate him, which is why he didn't want them to know the painful truth about themselves. What they really were.

After thinking it over for quite some time, he lifted his head and looked his father straight in the eyes.

"I'll find a way to tell them," Isshin started, "I just hope that somehow they'll understand why I didn't tell them sooner."

"I am sure that they will understand, son." Yamamoto assured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Isshin nodded his head in hopeful agreement.

Suddenly there was a loud knocking on the doors.

"Who is it?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Lieutenant Sasakibe, sir." the man behind the door replied confidently.

"Ah, very well. You may enter."

The doors opened quickly, and Sasakibe entered the room, closing the door behind himself.

"What is it, Sasakibe?" Yamamoto asked in a commanding voice. If his lieutenant had come himself, then it had to be something very important.

"Yes, sir. It is about Kurosaki Ichigo's soul." Sasakibe began.

"Yes? Has he finally been found?"

"No sir, it is actually just the opposite." Sasakibe frowned at dropped his head slowly. "His soul..." he took a deep breath, and looked back up at his Captain. "It is nowhere in Soul Society, or the human world. We can't find him anywhere."

This in turn made the two other men in the room jump from their seats, startling him. For he hadn't actually noticed Isshin.

"What do you mean you can't find him anywhere!?" Isshin shouted angrily.

Yamamoto the stepped in front of him placing his hand once again on Isshin's shoulder.

"Calm yourself, Isshin." Yamamoto commanded.

Isshin glared at his father, but returned to his seat none the less.

"Now, Sasakibe. Explain to me how this could happen."

"You see sir, when you announced that the Visored were no longer to be considered an enemy, you also announced that Kurosaki was one of the Visored. If I remember correctly you said you had ordered the Research and Development team to conduct an investigation concerning what happened one hundred years ago, and they came to the conclusion that it was not in fact the intentional work of former 12th squad Captain Urahara Kisuke. But the work of former 5th squad Captain and traitor, Sosuke Aizen. Therefore many of the shinigami, including myself. Have come to the conclusion that if Kurosaki Ichigo had died a violent death, he would have felt resentment or hate towards the perpetrator, and seeing as he was part hollow. His soul would go not to Soul Society but to Hueco Mundo instead." Sasakibe explained thoroughly.

_flashback; 1 week before the death of Kurosaki Ichigo._

_Head Captain Yamamoto had just announced to the Captains that upon further investigation of the incidents concerning when Sosuke Aizen was lieutenant of Squad 5, under Hirako Shinji. An incident occurred where the Captains of Squads 3, 5. 7, and 9, the Lieutenants of Squads 8, 9, 12 and the Kido Corps, were given hollow powers. It was believed to have been the work of Captain Urahara Kisuke, with the aid of the Captain of the Kido Corps Tessai Tsukabishi._

_The Hollowfied Shinigami were sentenced to execution as Hollows. _

_Urahara and Tessai were arrested and brought before the Central 46. They were swiftly tried, with little opportunity to defend themselves. Urahara was sentenced to be stripped of his Shinigami powers and exiled to the Human World. However, before the sentence could be carried out, he, Tessai, and the eight Hollowfied Shinigami were rescued._

_The head captain then proceeded to explain that it was not in fact the work of Urahara Kisuke, but of Sosuke Aizen._

_The reason for the investigation of this event was the Head Captain had learned that Kurosaki Ichigo had gained hollow powers as well, it is not exactly known how the eight Shinigami gained their powers in the past. Or even how Kurosaki Ichigo gained his now, but it was determined through the fact that he helped Soul Society many times that he was not to be treated as an enemy, nor the Visored._

_End flashback_

"I see. Yes, that would make sense."

"Sir? Does that mean he died by means other than a natural or accidental death?" Sasakibe inquired.

"Yes, unfortunately." Yamamoto responded breathlessly.

"Another thing that I can't understand is why his soul would have gone there so quickly. It usually takes many years for a soul chain to erode away and for him to become a hollow."

"There is a reason why, although I cannot tell you at this moment. It is to be kept a secret until this blasted war is finally over."

"I understand sir."

Yamamoto nodded at his lieutenant. Then turned his attention back to Isshin.

"Isshin, have you had enough time to think about what I offered you earlier?" Yamamoto questioned.

"Yes. I have."

"And?"

"I'll do it." Isshin replied with dead set conviction.

"Good, I will have a Hell Butterfly sent to Urahara to let him know to bring your girls here as soon as possible."

"No, I will retrieve them myself. We will be a few days, only because we still need to tell his school friends and have a funeral for my son."

"I understand Isshin."

Sasakibe just stood there by the door, processing what information he received from their short conversation. It was clear to him that Kurosaki Ichigo had in fact died a violent death, but the details were not to be known at the current time. Then something else hit him.

"Head Captain, sir?"

Yamamoto turned to face his lieutenant, having nearly forgotten that he was still there.

"What is it, Sasakibe?"

"Well sir, if you don't mind my asking. If Isshin is coming back, does that mean Squad Zero is going to be put back in motion?"

"Although I wish it was not, that is correct."

Sasakibe was mildly shocked, he'd thought that Squad zero would never have to be used again. It was a squad that only the Captains knew about, except for him of course. The head captain had told him about it once, only because he was the lieutenant to the first squad.

"When would you like me to gather the members?" Sasakibe inquired.

"As soon as possible. And while you are gathering them, I need you to to re-locate another person to squad zero."

Sasakibe gave the Head Captain a puzzled look.

"Who might that be sir?"

"Abarai Renji. Now former Lieutenant of Squad Six."

"Former?"

"Yes Sasakibe, former. He is to be stripped of his rank, and transferred to squad zero. I can not disclose the reasons to you at this time."

"Yes, sir." he replied with a bow.

And with that he left the room, closing the door quietly behind himself. Before heading off to locate the members of the old squad.

"Isshin, I hope that you feel you made the right choice."

"I feel that I have, and I will make sure that he does not die until the time comes. Although until then, he will be worked like a dog. Besides, I met him before when he thought I was just Ichigo's father. Being in Squad Zero will break him, his soul will most likely shatter by the time this war is over."

_Hueco Mundo..._

Aizen had called a meeting, something was definitely going down.

Normal POV

All of the Espada made their way to the meeting hall, albeit one of the was walking particularly slow. It was as usual, Grimmjow. He'd always hated these meetings, and he was sure that he would never actually enjoy them. Or if anyone even could, except for Aizen, and Ulquiorra. But they didn't really count.

As he finally made his way into the meeting hall, he was satisfied to see that everyone else was already there and waiting for him to hurry and get his ass in his seat so they could get this stupid meeting over with.

To his surprise, the only open seat left was next to Ichigo. He smiled a bit on the inside, immediately slapping himself mentally. _'Why am I so happy?!'_ he thought to himself. He couldn't understand what was making him feel this way, and it made him angry at himself. Although for some reason, he just couldn't blame it on the orangette, he couldn't feel anger towards him. Normally he could feel anger towards anyone, if he thought it was their fault for something.

He tried to clear his head, and took his seat next to the boy. He noticed that every once in a while, he would start to turn his head in the direction of the ginger. But caught himself every time, he didn't want to look at him. He didn't want to feel these strange feelings. They were something unknown to him. He knew hollows had emotions and feelings, just he'd never felt this kind before.

Grimmjow sat there, for once not making a sound.

Aizen began to explain what was going on.

"There was an uproar in Soul Society."

"It seems that someone broke into the Seireitei, it has calmed down. But just in case, I am going to be sending a few arrancar to assess the situation."

"I won't be sending any Espada for this mission. For you all have your own things to deal with at the moment, making preparations for our guest is top priority at the moment."

"I'll be sending Ulquiorra to the human world to retrieve her in a week."

"That is all for now, you are dismissed."

With that said, everyone stood and made their way out of the hall. Grimmjow noticed Ichigo walk up to Hallibel and ask her something, he didn't hear what he had asked but she nodded to him and they turned down a different hallway once the were out of the meeting hall. Grimmjow being the curious thing that he was decided to follow them.

Hallibel's POV

Shortly after the meeting was over, the new Cero walked up to me and asked if I would spar with him for a little bit. For some reason I couldn't help but agree, it was like I was compelled to make him happy. It was a strange feeling.

I nodded my head at him, and I noticed a very small smile on his face. Just the corners of his mouth, lightly upturned. Like he didn't even notice it. For some reason I felt as though I could be blushing, he looked... cute.

We made our way down a separate hallway once we got out of the meeting hall, towards the sparring hall.

Taking positions across from each other, I drew my sword. I watched him, waiting for him to draw his as well. When I noticed he did bot have one with him.

"Where is your sword?" I asked him.

He just stared at me for a moment.

"Here." he replied softly.

He reached his hand out in front of himself, and grabbed the air. I was very confused, I couldn't see anything there. He swung his hand away from that spot, and a slice appeared in the air. He had cut the reishi, I looked at him once more. And there in his hand was a pitch black sword, darker than the night itself.

"Shall we begin?" he questioned.

I nodded to him, and we lunged forward. Our swords colliding, I felt myself being pushed back. The force of his blow was incredible, he was far too powerful an opponent for me to beat. His yellow eyes flashed, and suddenly he was gone from my sight. I frantically looked around me, only to find he was nowhere. A wave hit me, my head jolted up.

There he was, standing upside down above me. He swung his sword, and I barely managed to dodge it.

Our sparring session continued on like this for quite some time, it was almost like he was trying to help me become more attuned to unpredictable movements. Like he was trying to help me.

Grimmjow's POV

I don't know why I felt so relieved to find that they were only sparring, I feel like I should be jealous instead. Only because I'm not the one that he's sparring with. Although, while I was watching them. It didn't look like a sparring session, it seemed to be more of a lesson. Like he was teaching her.

She was plenty powerful, but he was stronger. Matching her strikes with ease, he countered every single one of them.

It was mesmerizing.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

Normal POV

Humans that could see hollows, and Shinigami both thought that they couldn't feel anything but anger and hatred. But that's not true, they could feel everything a normal person could. They just show mostly hatred on the outside, because they were constantly being targeted for death. It had always been that way. It wasn't always their fault they became hollows, sometimes there were just some things that went wrong while they were alive. Like being murdered, that causes resentment towards the person that killed you. Leaving you with a lingering attachment to the world.

And when their soul chain completely rots away they're left to act on that anger, its all that hollows feel at first. But as they grow, just like humans. They develop feelings.

But shinigami see them as a threat, because they prey on humans. Humans prey on humans too, but they just see that as the natural order. 'Hollows are evil.', 'We are just, for we are not evil." That is all the shinigami see. They cannot see the truth. Hollows are people too, just misunderstood people.

That is the truth of it all.

**AN:/ Okay, so please don't hate me for taking so long to update. Also I thought now would be a good time to mention that the story so far takes place not long after Ichigo's fight with Grimmjow, and just a few days before Orihime is brought to Hueco Mundo. Also if you haven't already I'd recommend going back and re-reading the other chapters if you read them in the past, because I added a few things to make the rest of the story make a little more sense.**

**Again please don't hate me for being so late with this.**

**Review?**


End file.
